Victory
by PuffPower
Summary: Fleur Delacour always had a plan. It was simply one of the things about her. She was beautiful, elegant, graceful, and organised. There was a plan for everything: education, employment, marriage, and children. This, however, was not part of the plan. The birth of Victoire. Oneshot.


**Victory**

Fleur Delacour always had a plan.

It was simply one of the things about her. She was beautiful, elegant, graceful, and organised. There was a plan for everything: education, employment, marriage, and children.

_This,_ however, was not part of the plan.

Everything had gone perfectly until this very moment. She and Bill had decided to have children at a particular time, and Fleur became pregnant not long after that decision was made. But in this moment, the plan flew out the window.

Why?

Because Fleur was in St Mungo's, giving birth on the very day that most of the Wizarding population dreaded. It was a day meant for grieving, and it was not part of the plan that her child would be born on such a dreary day. Unfortunately, the baby seemed to have a plan of its own.

The plan had probably actually disappeared hours ago, when she went into labour. She didn't know it at the time, but the baby had already put its own plan into action.

'Bill?' Fleur called. 'Can you help me zip up zis dress?' Her husband entered the bathroom and yanked the zipper of the black dress up. He was wearing black dress robes; on any other day Fleur would have told him he looked handsome. But today it didn't matter.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they Flooed to Hogsmeade. The memorial service at Hogwarts took place at noon each year, next to the lake. All classes were cancelled as the teachers and students went to pay their respects to those lost in the war.

Bill and Fleur found their seats and waited for the service to start. Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium and the crowd went quiet. 'Two years have passed since the horrible Battle of Hogwarts,' she started. 'Two years that we have spent rebuilding and grieving for our loved ones. We would not have won without the priceless help of those who were lost on this day, two years ago.'

At this point, Fleur felt a sharp cramp and jumped slightly. Bill glanced at her for a moment, then turned back to the front. She relaxed for a moment. After all, nothing could happen today; it simply was not part of the plan.

But she couldn't ignore it when it happened again, several minutes later. She let out an involuntary gasp. Nothing could go wrong, she knew, but she also knew Bill needed to know what was going on. 'Bill,' she hissed.

Bill turned around. 'Can it wait, Fleur?' he snapped.

Fleur wasn't upset at him. She knew his nerves would be stretched tight today. After all, he had lost his brother; he deserved to be testy. So she nodded and kept her mouth shut for a few more minutes.

And then another strong pain came over her, and she yelped slightly. Bill sighed and looked at her for the third time. 'What is it, Fleur?' he asked exasperatedly.

She hesitated. She couldn't ruin today for him. Besides, nothing was happening; nothing of utter importance, anyway. It could wait. 'Eet is nothing,' she said finally. 'Sorry.'

He gave her a bewildered look and faced McGonagall again. As a fourth cramp hit her, Fleur realised something was going on. She knew things didn't always go according to plan, but it made it so much easier when they did. She liked to know what was coming; it made it easier to cope.

Another wave of pain washed over her a few minutes later, and this time she moaned. 'Bill!' she whispered.

'Fleur, can you please just - ' He broke off as he turned and saw her expression. 'Now?' he asked. She nodded, clutching her belly. 'Can you wait?' Her answer was a small shriek as the contraction peaked.

He looked between her and McGonagall, torn. It should have been an easy decision, but he couldn't abandon his brother. However, as Fleur grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying not to cry out from the pain, he knew what he had to do.

'Come on, then,' he said quietly. They got up just as McGonagall was finishing her speech.

'On this day, we honor death...' She spotted Bill and Fleur leaving, smiled, and added, '...and celebrate life.'

* * *

So Bill and Fleur arrived at the hospital, where she was admitted. Then started the long process of labour; ten hours, to be exact. After the service had ended, the rest of the family rushed to St Mungo's, only to be told that the first next-generation Weasley would not be appearing any time soon. The walls were fairly thin, and they could hear Fleur screaming at Bill and cursing him in French.

'TU NE VAS JAMAIS ME TOUCHER ENCORE! JE JURE QUE JE NE SUIS JAMAIS AVOIR UN AUTRE ENFANT AVEC TOI, BILL WEASLEY! OBTIENS CE BÉBÉ HORS DE MOI!'

And finally, after ten hours, a baby's cry could be heard from the room. The family was allowed in not long after, and found two very happy, if tired, parents, holding a baby girl.

'Have you named her?' Molly asked after everyone had had a chance to hold the baby.

Bill and Fleur smiled at each other. 'Her name is Victoire,' Fleur said. 'Eet means...victory.'

No, things did not always go according to plan.

But sometimes, it was for the best.


End file.
